Historia de un adiós y un hilo roto
by Kitsune Helena
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la persona más amada te ha herido hasta el límite?...La leyenda del hilo rojo llega hasta los oídos de Hinata, una joven chica en su último año de universidad, quien no da crédito a la veracidad de tal historia y se dedicará a probar que su destino únicamente depende de ella.
1. El hilo rojo

*Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero eso ya lo saben ;)

EL HILO ROJO

Por alguna desconocida, tal vez tonta o retorcida razón siempre creyó que pese a que las cosas por lo regular se encausan y toman el rumbo que predestinadamente deben tener, el resultado lógico es que el desenlace favorezca a las personas cuyos sentimientos son honestos o buenos (¿no es así que el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal?); sin embargo un gran número de acontecimientos en su vida habían tenido conclusiones nada parecidas a lo que ella deseaba en realidad o a lo que creía merecer. Todo lo que entendía acerca del amor, la forma en que se ama a los otros y el sentido en que uno debe relacionarse sanamente con los demás para ser amado… lo había aplicado al revés, inclusive los tiempos que había invertido en esos menesteres, sin que rebasaran los límites de lo mentalmente saludable para ella, estaban desfasados también, sabiendo pues que hay mucho más en la vida además del amor de tintes románticos sumado a otras cosas que podrían representar una existencia exitosa y plena.

Ahí estaba ella, surfeando sin fin sobre sus sábanas de seda cual dunas blancas, rondando de un extremo al otro de su cama que en ese momento le parecía interminable, incapaz de conciliar el sueño ni por un solo minuto. No es que le desagradara en lo absoluto trasnochar; anteriormente en innumerables ocasiones durante toda su adolescencia fuera por estudio o por diversión había pasado la noche entera sin pegar un solo ojo y sin embargo esperaba el día siguiente tan llena de energía como quien ha descansado plácidamente durante muchas horas. Pese a ser una noche especialmente calurosa no era tampoco esa la circunstancia especial que la incomodaba, nada tenía que ver el clima con su intranquilidad a decir verdad, mantenía sus amplias ventanas abiertas de par en par como invitando a la brisa nocturna a colarse a través de ellas, y si bien no refrescaba demasiado ni hacia mucho viento, por lo menos el encierro no provocaba más calor del que ya existía en el interior de su habitación. Ocasionalmente y de contrabando se metía uno que otro mosquito que atraído inevitablemente hacia su pálida piel, se posaba presto sobre ella y dejaba una rojiza marca que en unos segundos más daría comezón. Una luna tímida y menguante se deslizaba discretamente recorriendo unos pocos rincones de esas cuatro paredes, dibujando una sonrisa burlona aparente dedicada para ella desde lo alto.

A pesar de ser poseedora de un lustroso, largo y abundante cabello del color del cielo que anticipa la tormenta, sedoso y suave como la más fina de las telas, ahora renegaba del hecho de que le generara tanto calor. Algunos mechones rebeldes se pegaban a su tez, provocando evidente molestia, pero era inútil retirarlos, apenas se cambiaba de posición volvían a caer sobre su rostro, decidió evitarse la pena ya que después de todo no importaba tener una visión o apariencia perfecta mientras se intenta dormir. Y aunque toda ella sudorosa debía ser la visión más exquisita en este ingrato mundo para cualquier mortal, aun así blasfemaba en conjunto el malestar que le causaba todo aquello.

No era la noche sofocante, no eran los insectos fastidiosos ni su larga y calurosa cabellera, había algo más que ocupaba sus pensamientos y le despojaba de su tan necesario descanso, pese a que no había sido un día tan exigente. Era uno, solo un mísero pensamiento el que la atribulaba: el hilo rojo.

Ella era un tipo de amalgama especial que no se ve muy a menudo, la clase de mujer que a pesar de ser muy sencilla, es precisamente esa simpleza que le concedía una especial y sutil belleza, usaba poco maquillaje no más de lo necesario. Unos jeans de mezclilla deslavados y una blusa de corte modesto eran suficientes para hacerla ver atractiva, para desgracia del resto de sus compañeras de escuela que con frecuencia la envidiaban en secreto y juzgaban de mosca muerta, pero eso le tenía muy sin cuidado, cosas tan absurdas no merecían un minuto de sus pensamientos. No obstante contaba con amistades genuinas y muy queridas, por lo tanto esas gentes criticonas terminaban reducidas a nada.

Esa mañana mientras almorzaba huevos revueltos insípidos acompañados de café de mala calidad en la cafetería de su universidad, se unieron a su mesa un par chicas y mejores amigas suyas, se trababa de una espléndida y jovial rubia de nombre Yamanaka Ino, además de una castaña de ojos marrones y no menos llamativa y llena de energía llamada Mitsashi Tenten. Llegaron juntas como un tifón sacándola de su ensimismamiento con la confianza que siempre las caracterizaba a ambas, se dirigieron en dirección a ella esbozando un par de enormes y brillantes sonrisas.

-¡Hey Hinata-chan!- exclamaron al unísono. Mientras tomaron asiento y comenzaron a parlotear incesantemente, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ya que era habitual en la dinámica de la amistad de esas tres, estaba más que acostumbrada a sus escandalosas intromisiones.

-¡A que no adivinas que historia más romántica hemos escuchado hoy!- Dijo una sonrojada Ino al tiempo que pellizcaba sus propias mejillas carmesí y entrecerraba sus celestes ojos tupidos de negras y largas pestañas, evidentemente Tenten la secundaba por supuesto.

-Pues no, la verdad es que no lo adivino- Comentó Hinata al tiempo que abría su boca para llevarse una porción de su no delicioso almuerzo.- Sorpréndeme- dejó continuar a Ino.

De inmediato aclaró su garganta e hizo uso del tono más solemne que poseía su voz para darle cierto toque novelesco a la historia -Cuenta una leyenda que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá. Este hilo lleva contigo desde tu nacimiento y te acompañará, tensado en mayor o menor medida, más o menos enredado, a lo largo de toda tu vida. Así es que, el Abuelo de la Luna, cada noche sale a conocer a los recién nacidos y a atarles un hilo rojo a su dedo, un hilo que decidirá su futuro, un hilo que guiará estas almas para que nunca se pierdan…

Un momento de silencio reinó un breve instante…muy breve en efecto, ambas jóvenes ansiosas esperaban la reacción su amiga, era bien sabido por ambas que existía un capítulo de su vida, que incluía un corazón acongojado causa de un amor no correspondido. -¿¡No es eso maravilloso Hinata!?- Profirieron el par de ruidosas chicas mientras se abrazaban jubilosas, probablemente pensando que no importaba cuantas vicisitudes experimentaran durante su vida amorosa, la existencia o la veracidad de aquella historia garantizaba que independientemente de los obstáculos que enfrentaran en ese ámbito la conexión entre ellas y su verdadero amor terminaría por entregarlos el uno a los brazos del otro al final del día, eso aplicaba también para su compañera, así que resultaba una conclusión maravillosa.

Sin embargo la respuesta que obtuvieron de su parte no contenía la emoción esperada, inclusive su semblante pareció reflexivo y nostálgico, como escudriñando en algún recuerdo, y por el contrario las sorprendió con una pregunta que no habían incluido en su ecuación. -¿Qué pasa si el amor de tu vida te ha herido demasiado, te has cansado y decides usar unas tijeras?-. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y suspiró.


	2. Círculo Vicioso

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero es muy divertido hacer fics con ellos :)!

CIRCULO VICIOSO

En un edificio contiguo a la cafetería de cierta prestigiosa universidad, un joven de aspecto pálido y oscura cabellera clavaba sus negros ojos a la distancia sobre un trio de chicas que disfrutaban su almuerzo. No comprendía como para algunas personas resultaba tan necesario hacer tan gran alboroto al realizar sus tareas del día a día, parecía ser requisito de la empresa gesticular, hacer ademanes y alzar la voz desbordando emociones para interactuar con otros. A pesar de la lejanía alcanzaba a distinguir de quienes se trataba, aunque este era un campus con miles de estudiantes transitando durante todo el día y que él no solía ser el tipo de persona que prestaba demasiada atención a la gente que no formara parte de su círculo social más inmediato, sin duda reconocía a aquellas ruidosas chicas.

Recargado en la baranda, con un aire casi poético pues era un muchacho bastante apuesto, observaba meditativo la escena de un par de mujeres jóvenes haciendo lo que él interpretaba como hostigamiento a una tercera que no se inmutaba y escuchaba pacientemente una serie de letanías de parte de las otras. Miraba con especial atención a una de las integrantes del grupo, era difícil descifrar con que intensión, por un momento parecía examinarla meticulosamente y al siguiente instante parecía como si deseara ir hasta allá y rescatarla de aquella tortura, al menos él lo veía de esa forma.

Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, solía toparse con ella a la entrada del campus al inicio del horario escolar, cada mañana un joven de apariencia similar a la de ella exceptuando el color de su cabello y aparentemente un par de años mayor que ella, le ayudaba a bajar de su auto como el caballero que era, intuía que se trataba de algún familiar, tal vez primo o hermano. Aparentemente no se retiraba hasta cerciorarse de verla entrar al complejo de edificios, ella siempre le despedía cariñosamente besando su mejilla y agitaba sus manos en señal de saludo a la distancia.

La miraba de forma muy discreta, después de todo existía una historia de la que él no formaba parte, y sin embargo era de su entero conocimiento, la sabia de pies a cabeza, y por supuesto la incluía a ella. Durante un largo tiempo a la fecha sostuvo una especie de relación intermitente con su mejor amigo y compañero de carrera Uzumaki Naruto, ambos estudiaban la Licenciatura en Mercadotecnia, a diferencia de la chica que si la memoria no le fallaba cursaba Diseño para la comunicación gráfica. Aunque ella formaba parte de la vida romántica de su compañero por quien albergaba un cariño especialmente fraternal y su relación de hermanos era muy estrecha, en muy pocas o extrañas ocasiones coincidió en tiempo y espacio con Hyuga Hinata, nunca intercambiaron más que un par de saludos, y había una razón desagradable para ello.

Fue testigo de un sin número de capítulos en que su camarada dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia la joven Hyuga causa de una tercera en discordia, sucedidos como era lógico por desagradables discusiones, reclamos y lágrimas que siempre terminaban en un par de días o semanas sin dirigirse la palabra, seguramente en un ataque de enfermiza codependencia algo sucedía en ese intermedio y mágicamente volvían a estar juntos otro par de semanas en aparente normalidad volviendo así de nuevo el circulo vicioso infernal. Hasta él que no estaba involucrado directamente al cabo de un tiempo termino muy hastiado. No entendía como no se sentían asqueados el uno del otro para perpetuar tan dañina situación en perjuicio de ambos. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, puesto que ella le parecía una chica dulce y gentil, y a sus ojos no parecía merecer estar inmersa en esa espiral de desamor de la cual seguramente ambos eran responsables, no era experto en relaciones de pareja pero en ese sentido no tomaba partido. No pasaba por alto el hecho de que su amigo a menudo hacia cosas que no quería para no herir personas, le costaba hablar con honestidad respecto a si mismo y sus emociones, algunas cosas por temor a no ser aceptado o lastimar sentimientos ajenos, pero en ese proceso las cosas siempre se enmarañaban y salían peor, no era mal intencionado, pero debía admitir que Naruto era un poco torpe y no muy hábil para relacionarse con el género femenino. Aun con toda la estima que le tenía sus opiniones personales sobre la vida amorosa del chico en cuestión no estaban desatinadas, al final él mismo experimentaba dificultades para acercarse a otros y demostrar sus emociones, por esa razón trataba de no juzgarlo con dureza.

Perdiendo un poco la noción del tiempo mientras contemplaba todavía la escena de la cafetería que al parecer llegaba a su fin, no advirtió la presencia que se acercaba sigilosa hacia su persona y sin delicadeza golpeo su costado.

–¡Hey Teme!, ¿qué rayos sigues haciendo aquí?, ya casi es hora de entrar a clase y bien sabes cómo se pone Kurenai Sensei con todo ese asunto de la puntualidad y bueno ¿es que siempre tengo que venir a buscarte?- Renegó.

-Mmn... Nadie te lo pidió- Suspiró con desinterés.

Dibujó en su rostro una mueca de aparente indignación fingiendo heridos sus sentimientos, y de pronto al incorporarse notó que su amigo dirigía su mirada hacia una dirección muy específica, miro sesgadamente al tiempo que giraba su cabeza y la garganta se le secó un poco al notar a quienes observaba, tragó saliva –Eh… esté, hace un par de semanas que estamos sin hablar- agacho la mirada.

-Lo sé- respiro profundo. –Pero es cuestión de tiempo para que se arreglen, como siempre ¿no?- Dio una palmada en el hombro de su amigo, le ofreció algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su aula dejándolo atrás.

-¡Hey espérame!, ¿Por qué siempre me dejas atrás?- le gritó.

-¿Y tú por qué siempre eres tan lento y bobo?- Continuó caminando poniendo sus manos atrás de la nuca.

Lo alcanzó Naruto y caminó a su ritmo, no sin antes tomarlo por los hombros para detenerlo antes de ingresar al salón, y con una mirada seria que pocas veces le mostraba a la gente le dijo algo en tono quedo, ya antes había escuchado lo mismo con anterioridad, como un disco rayado inclusive, pero esta vez poseía un tono de determinación un tanto diferente al resto de las otras ocasiones.

\- Oye, respecto a lo otro- se aclaró la garganta, -esta vez sí es definitivo, al parecer…al parecer Sakura me dará una verdadera oportunidad y no pienso echarlo a perder de nuevo- sonrió.

-Mm… no aprendes ¿verdad?- Sasuke se dirigió a lugar que habitualmente ocupaba en aquella materia, generalmente trataba de no sentarse muy cerca de su amigo, le dificultaba la concentración, sin embargo difícilmente lograba el éxito, se resignaba intentando ignorar su existencia.

Unos segundos después y a unos minutos antes de hacerse la hora oficial del comienzo de la clase entró de prisa una mujer madura muy atractiva, de aspecto impecable y formal, sus manos cargaban un montón de carpetas que depositó sobre su escritorio con firmeza, sus ojos escarlata examinaron su reloj de pulsera y a la hora en punto azotó enérgicamente la puerta del aula dejando afuera unos pocos estudiantes que por más que se esforzaron por alcanzar la puerta a tiempo corriendo a trompicones fracasaron vergonzosamente.

-Jóvenes… comencemos, página 298 planeación y desarrollo de estrategias de mercado….- comenzó su clase.

-Psst…¿hablamos de esto después?, murmuró bajito el rubio.

-Shhh… cállate dobe.- mantuvo la mirada fija al frente fingiendo no conocerlo.


	3. Pijamadas

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto :) etc, etc.

PIJAMADAS

El sonido de un elegante timbre recorrió los pasillos y habitaciones de la residencia Hyuga, pasaban las 8:00 pm y frente a la puerta estirándose para presionar nuevamente el botón que se hallaba colocado lo más alto posible para diversión de alguna mente diabólica, se encontraban un par de muchachas, una blonda y una castaña. Impacientes esperaban a que alguien atendiera, dando golpecitos contra la madera del pórtico, ya habían timbrado solo les restaba continuar la espera. Se abrió ligeramente y entre las sombras un par de orbes brillantes color perla malva se asomaron a través del breve espacio.

-Ya, ya, Hinata déjanos pasar- Ino se abrió camino hacia el interior y a su paso tomo de la muñeca a Tenten para llevarla hacia adentro, ambas llevaban sacos de dormir, un par de mochilas y sabrá dios cuantas cosas en bolsas plásticas. Llegaron hasta la cocina como si fuera su casa con Hinata detrás de ambas a las cuales les dio alcance en breve.

-Sí, sí, adelante, pasen chicas, ya saben que están en su casa- dijo con ironía sacando una papa de frita de un empaque recién abierto.-Ñam.- la devoró.

-Muy graciosa Hina-chan- resopló Ino. - Si fuiste tú quien casi suplicó nuestra presencia en este hogar, pues sin nosotras… estás pérdida…- Entrelazó sus manos y cerró sus ojos con expresión solemne e hizo una pausa.

Las tres se miraron entre si y estallaron en risas –Que tonta eres Ino- dijo Tenten.

Hinata escudriñaba entre las bolsas lo que parecían ser provisiones para todo un regimiento, helado, papas fritas, palomitas de maíz y sus siempre favoritos… rollos de canela. Se llevó las manos al rostro y sus mejillas enrojecieron tan solo de recordar el sabor. De verdad que era una chica simple, pequeños placeres eran el tipo de cosas que la hacían feliz.

El trio comenzó a sacar el contenido de bolsas para colocarlos en la isleta de la cocina, aquella sería una larga noche, necesitarían calorías que las mantuvieran despiertas, había demasiado de que hablar, siempre disfrutaban visitar a su amiga, pero esta ocasión era de aquellas especiales circunstancias en que Hinata necesitaba soporte, no era la primera vez, seguramente no sería la última, implícitamente siempre contarían con ese apoyo entre sí.

Estudiaban diferentes carreras, era su último año de universidad y probablemente sus caminos tomarían direcciones opuestas, pero se las ingeniarían para estar presentes en los momentos decisivos de sus vidas, y preservarían ese lazo tan intacto como fuera posible.

-¿Y… que cenaremos?- preguntó Tenten.

-¿estás bromeando?- Dos pares de ojos la miraron con incredulidad. – ¡¿Pero si tenemos toda esta comida?!

-Naah…- destapó un bote de helado. –Estos son solo bocadillos- Alzó una cuchara y la enterró lo más que pudo, consiguió formar algo parecido a una bola de nieve y comenzó a comerla en actitud pueril.

-Pidamos una pizza- Sugirió Ino.

De vez en cuando les sorprendía el apetito voraz de Tenten, pero no era del todo descabellado, poseía una complexión bastante atlética y eso era por que cursaba la Lic. En cultura física y deporte, se entrenaba casi toda la semana en diferentes disciplinas, se alimentaba sanamente así que podía darse ciertos lujos de vez en cuando sobre todo cuando se trataba de sus mejores amigas, no obstante procuraba ser femenina y su rostro le confería una infantil belleza, a veces envidiaban su metabolismo y su estilo de vida que le permitía gozar de las más exquisitas y culposas delicias culinarias.

Una vez vestidas apropiadamente, con suaves y femeninas pijamas de estampados caricaturescos, exceptuando a Tenten que usaba un Jersy de un algún equipo de baloncesto que las otras dos desconocían, hablaron incontables horas sobre la situación de su amiga mientras se daban gusto con decenas de golosinas y comida chatarra, no era la primera vez que se reunían para aquel motivo, aunque sus amigas siempre deseaban que fuera la última de la misma índole, siempre estarían ahí para Hinata, pero deseaban verla feliz y era desesperante verla inmersa en esa relación estéril que no daba ningún fruto, si alguien hubiese llevado la cuenta eran más los tragos amargos que la felicidad que proporcionaba ese vínculo

-Y… ¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto Ino siendo la más interesada en ese caso.

-Ya no sé ni cómo sentirme, estoy triste se puede decir, Naruto me ha soltado el mismo discurso ya tantas veces, que por increíble que les parezca… me siento fatigada… estoy cansada de estar cansada, no importa cuando me esfuerce, él me hace sentir que jamás seré suficiente- , dudo al sincerarse con las chicas, le dolía pero al mismo tiempo sentía cierto alivio, no es que él la estuviera cambiando por nadie, solo necesitaba tiempo a solas según dijo en sus propias palabras. Sentada sobre su cama se aferró a su almohada.

-Hina... yo…- dudó Tenten. – He oído rumores sabes, es decir si yo estuviera en tu lugar, querría saber- tragó saliva, insegura de lo que iba a decir.

La rubia se adelantó y ante la evidente cobardia de su amiga le robo las palabras, -lo que Tenten quiere decir es que hemos escuchado que Naruto ha comenzado a salir con Haruno Sakura, ella hace su servicio social en la enfermería del campus y pues… Sai lo escucho sin querer mientras ella se lo comentaba a otra estudiante, y él me lo dijo a mí- concluyó Ino ante la mirada desquebrajada de Hinata.

-Lo sentimos Hina, no sabíamos cómo decirte, no queríamos herirte – Se disculpaban, y abrazaban a una perpleja Hinata que no caía en la cuenta de lo escuchado.

...

Al otro lado de la ciudad, echado en el sillón de su apartamento semivacío, un sereno Sasuke hundía en un pomo de helado de ciruela una cuchara, llevando a su boca periódicamente trocitos de aquel postre en compañía de su amigo rubio que se limitaba a observarlo con desgano.

-¿Enserio Teme... helado de ciruela? Meneo su rostro al continuar verlo comer.

-Nmmh… ¿qué puedo decirte? Le gustaba al abuelo Madara, y es uno de mis gustos culposos, no voy a negarlo… ni a disculparme.- lamia su cuchara manteniendo los ojos cerrados restando importancia al comentario de su amigo.

-Pfff…- se tumbó en el sofá contiguo.- Pues…esperaba no sé, una noche de hombres, con cerveza por lo menos- se frotó el rostro con las manos. – ¿Así como voy a contarte lo que sucedió con Sakura?- refunfuñó.

-¿Insinúas que soy menos hombre solo porque me gusta el helado de ciruela? –Lanzó una mirada como de hielo que le atravesó hasta los huesos y le provocó una escalofrió que recorrió su espina de principio a fin.

-No, no… es decir sabes a que me refiero, Teme.- Agitó sus manos en señal de disculpa.

-En realidad deberías contarme lo que sucedió con Hinata- lo miró seriamente – ¿Has pensado lo que va a decirte cuando se entere que la has mandado a volar con la excusa de "pasar un tiempo solo" cuando en realidad reanudarás tu relación Sakura?, eso la va a poner furiosa, la verdad no quisiera ser tú- terminó su helado y caminó con dirección al frigorífico, abrió y sacó de su interior un par de latas de cerveza, lanzó una para su camarada el cual la atrapo en el aire sin contra tiempos y destapo la otra para sí mismo.

\- Y lo peor Dobe, que has sido lo suficientemente idiota como para volver con Sakura, sin previamente terminar con Hinata, y al mismo tiempo sin decirle a Sakura la verdad sobre el tipo de relación que mantuviste con Hinata- Tomó un largo trago de cerveza- Ahhh… de verdad que eres un tonto- esbozo una gran sonrisa, la situación de su amigo le provocaba un perverso placer.

-Lo sé, lo sé… nunca quise lastimar a Hinata- Dijo con expresión compungida. – Es solo que tú sabes lo que Sakura-chan ha significado para mí todos estos años- Destapó su bebida y tomó un sorbo. –Yo sé… sé que ella es el amor de mi vida, es la indicada, no puedo estar equivocado, ¿de qué otra forma explicarías que me sea tan difícil olvidarla?- suspiró.- –¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Ni idea.- dijo Sasuke con sequedad.

Hubo una pausa que pareció eterna, ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles por un par de minutos, hasta que Naruto reventó el silencio – ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme?- Una micro atmosfera sombría y densa comenzó a manifestarse alrededor de él lentamente, hasta envolverlo completamente en unos segundos y de pronto la esclareció a manotazos levantándose abruptamente de su lugar- ¡Eres un pésimo consejero Teme!- exclamó.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan tonto- tomó un poco más del líquido de su lata y se echó de nuevo al sillón, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos en una actitud relajada- Si bueno, no hagas drama, anda vamos cuéntame tus miserias.-

Y así transcurrieron los minutos y las horas con un Naruto desbaratándose en explicaciones a su amigo buscando convencerse a sí mismo a través de la aprobación de Sasuke de que su decisión era la correcta. Nunca busco lastimar deliberadamente a Hinata, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, desafortunadamente la naturaleza amable de la joven la convertían un refugio perfecto en momentos complicados de su vida, y por mucho que él intentó que ese aprecio y cariño que paulatinamente sintió por ella se convirtiera en algo más, eso nunca logró ser suficiente para él, siempre había una pequeña inconformidad en su interior un vacío sin llenar. Se sentía como un bastardo por no hablar abiertamente con ella, pero la mirada siempre dulce en sus ojos lo hacía retractarse retornando al lugar inicial de los problemas. Admitía ser un cobarde por que al verse sin ella y ante el rechazo de Sakura, no soportaba la soledad y la buscaba nuevamente, contribuyendo a alimentar sus falsas esperanzas e incapaz de ofrecerle un futuro real, otra vez zambulléndose en el circulo vicioso de terminar/volver, volver/terminar, evitando que ella tal vez se realizara a través de otra persona que correspondiera sus sentimientos completamente y fuera feliz. Algo mezquino dentro de él por otra parte no la imaginaba con otra persona, era un "ni contigo ni sin ti" que no era justo para nadie sobre todo para Hinata. La verdad era tal vez dolorosa, pero ese hábito suyo de no querer lastimar a nadie. La realidad lastimaba pero era mejor que perpetuar las mentiras, entre justificaciones e hipotéticos escenarios de lo que podría suceder de hoy en adelante, un paciente pero aburrido Sasuke mantuvo su papel de buen amigo y apoyo moral, sin olvidar las cervezas frías que ayudaron a aligerar la cantaleta, básicamente era un reciclado de lo mismo que decía cada vez que terminaban, aún así Sasuke escucho pacientemente haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano para disimular su aburrimiento, como único y recurrente comentario se limitó a llamarlo tonto una decena de veces, después de todo para eso son los amigos.


	4. Cuando los recuerdos duelen

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya lo saben :) etc, etc.

CUANDO LOS RECUERDOS DUELEN

Habían estado mirando películas la mayoría de la tarde, era una especie de tradición entre los dos, la establecieron no mucho tiempo después de comenzar a salir juntos. Nada muy diferente a lo que probablemente las parejas de novios normales harían, pero para ella era muy especial, realmente sí que lo era, con nadie excepto con él había mantenido ese tipo de intimidad, el ritual era bastante simple, consistía en encontrarse al finalizar las clases del día, tomar el autobús para ir juntos a casa (regularmente la de ella), comprar algo sabroso para comer, alquilar alguna película o verla en línea y ocasionalmente beber un par de cervezas, hacer los comentarios pertinentes al término de la historia y culminar demostrándose cuando se amaban el uno al otro a través de sesiones de besos y de caricias. Llegada la hora él se despedía y a ella le parecía interminable el tiempo que pasaría hasta su próximo encuentro, de vez en cuando llamaba a casa de él para asegurarse de que había llegado bien y se encontraba con la noticia de que si bien apenas había pisado su hogar recogía algunas cosas y se marchaba a saber Dios donde, eso la entristecía. Más tarde lograba localizarlo y él siempre tenía una excusa razonable para justificar su salida, "fui a visitar al Teme", "tuve que salir a comprar esto", "recordé que tenía que ir para allá", convenientemente esto le daba cierta tranquilidad y abandonaba sus sospechas de que algo pudiera andar mal.

Un día de aquellos en que acostumbraban pasar una típica tarde de entretenimiento, Naruto la tomó gentilmente para recostarla sobre el sofá, la miró fijamente con aquellos profundos y hermosos ojos azules, le sonrió, retiró algunos mechones de oscuro cabello que se adherían a la nívea piel de su chica y cantó a su oído muy despacito: _"_ _A tu lado retrocede el tiempo…_ _cualquier día es el mejor momento… increíble_ _tentación… es el amor"._ Una sonrisa enorme apareció en los labios de Hinata, abrió sus ojos incrédula, ¡él cantando para ella!, no lo podía creer por fin ella ocupaba su corazón, después de tantos intentos, cada lagrima derramada por él, cada trago amargo, todo había valido la pena por la espera de una muestra de afecto genuino con que le demostrara de una vez por todas que él había logrado amarla y desplazar de su corazón los sentimientos albergados hacia otras personas que ahora formaban parte de su pasado, ella era el presente y hoy él la amaba.

Se abrazó de su cuello y lo besó profundamente, cerrando muy fuerte esos ojos de malva, como quien se sumerge en un sueño añorado sin intensiones de regresar a la realidad, su lugar estaba ahí a su lado, sus destinos estaban entrelazados, se convenció a sí misma no podía equivocarse, era el amor de su vida, la escena que protagonizaban ahora daba prueba de ello.

-Hina…- ¿estás bien? Murmuró Ino quien vestía un pijama de cerditos, al tiempo que tallaba sus ojos contra las palmas de sus manos.

-No…- respondió ella.

Era obvio que no estaba bien, ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa?, se reprochó la rubia, era tal vez que no acababa de salir de su letargo o que las horas de sueño habían sido muy breves.

-Perdona Hime…- la abrazó dulcemente y la chica que apresaba sus rodillas contra el pecho mirando a través de los gruesos ventanales de la residencia Hyuga se dejó consolar.

Ya no lloraba más y no estaba claro el porqué. Sería por fin que carecía de sentido o con el tiempo había comprendido que no importaba con cuanta amargura desbordara su llanto o durante cuantos días lo hiciera, no cambiaría absolutamente nada, y no era que el dolor no fuera el suficiente para convertirse en un mar de lágrimas, es solo que estaba agotada, desde la primera ruptura hasta esta última, no se hacía cada vez más sencillo por el contrario se volvía desgastante, a esta altura ya podía ver los patrones en su relación, un vistazo a la raíz de todos los males, simplemente se hallaba cansada. Se preguntaba qué haría con esa pila de recuerdos, que se hacía con ellos cuando a pesar de ser recuerdos felices estos duelen.

-Me rindo…-murmuró en voz baja.

Ino no comprendía a que se refería Hinata, pero la rodeo con sus brazos cariñosamente y acarició su largo cabello –Te prepararé un té- .

….

Conciliar el sueño al lado de una persona que roncaba como maquinaria descompuesta era complicado. Sasuke contemplaba el vecindario recostado en un camastro que tenía en el pequeño balcón de su apartamento, con los pies recargados en la baranda, y una lata de cerveza como acompañante, descansando su cabeza sobre sus manos detrás de su nuca, miraba el cielo nocturno, pocas estrellas se alcanzaban a ver y era lógico para una zona tan urbanizada, la luna era la única que se apreciaba imponente como un espejo resplandeciente en lo alto. No es que los problemas de su amigo le volaran el sueño nada de eso, lo apreciaba sinceramente y obviamente le importaba lo que pasara con él aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, rondaban algunas cosas por su cabeza respecto a la situación. Desde siempre había procurado no entrometerse mucho en su vida, respetaba sus decisiones aunque a veces le parecieran erradas, suficiente tenía con lo propio como para meter la nariz donde no le convenía.

Para su extrañeza pensaba en Hinata, no la conocía a profundidad y pocas veces habían convivido, la primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue que era una chica dulce, de personalidad amable y por lo tanto fácil de herir. No era precisamente la clase de mujer por la que se sentiría atraído, físicamente era… hermosa, él no era ciego, pero nunca se había permitido verla de esa manera por qué bueno, era la novia de su amigo, su personalidad no era precisamente atrayente para él, etc. En ese momento se descubría a si mismo pensando en ella, tal vez con cierta lástima ya que por enésima vez Naruto la estaba dejando. "Ojala sea la última vez" pensó, por el bien de ambos desde luego.

Si tuviera que elegir entre alguna de las dos, su elección habría sido lo opuesto a la decisión de su amigo, conocía también a Haruno Sakura, era una chica muy bella pero demasiado mandona en su opinión lo cual le restaba puntos desde su perspectiva, y realmente no trataba tan bien a Naruto, aunque le había dado la oportunidad de estar con él había condiciones de por medio, el susodicho tenía que madurar y ofrecer la estabilidad que requería Sakura, entendía poco del amor y sus costumbres pero según Sasuke alguien que no está dispuesto a aceptarte tal como eres no merece la pena.

Él por su parte nunca había sentido la necesidad de involucrase seriamente con nadie, bastaba con dar una mirada superficial a las relaciones de sus amistades para darse cuenta de que establecer vínculos emocionales con otros era un dolor de cabeza, bien valía el precio que pagaba por su tranquilidad aunque eso implicaba estar solo. Sería porque Naruto habló incesantemente durante gran parte de la noche sobre sus dilemas amorosos que se instalaron en su mente tales pensamientos.

-Esas cosas no son para mí- dio un sorbo de su cerveza y continuo relajándose. El clima era en extremo agradable, podía quedarse ahí para siempre, navegando a la deriva en sus pensamientos hasta perderse en un sueño profundo, después de todo el día siguiente era domingo y podía darse el pequeño placer de descansar hasta tarde.

…

Los primeros rayos de la mañana comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de la habitación en la que se hallaban las tres jóvenes, por su parte Tenten había dormido como un tronco, y se estiraba cual felino bien descansado, a diferencia de Ino y Hinata quienes tenían ojeras que les llegaban hasta el piso y apenas si podían mantener los ojos abiertos, al ver sus semblantes adivinó que debieron permanecer despiertas la mayor parte de la noche, se sintió un poco apenada pues no había cumplido muy bien su papel de apoyo moral y dejó a Ino sola con el equipo a cuestas. De repente tuvo una idea genial y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

-¡Hey chicas prepararé café!- Se dirigió a la puerta con rumbo a la cocina.

-¿No podrías ser menos ruidosa?- Una almohada salió proyectada directo a su espalda,- es Domingo, podemos dormir hasta tarde-. Masculló Hinata.

-Si podríamos pero… hoy es el último día de la feria que se ha instalado en el centro y creo que sería estupendo ir a despejarnos y por qué no turistear un poco- sonrió.

Ino deseaba dormir el resto del día, pero pensó que la idea de Tenten no estaba del todo mal, no quería fomentar que Hinata se quedara en casa sumida en el agujero dimensional de la tristeza y de la depresión salir a dar la vuelta podía sentarle bien, despejar la mente.

-De… de acuerdo, solo danos unos minutos más de sueño-. Ambas enterraron sus rostros en sus respectivas almohadas.


End file.
